


Ravishing

by mattdarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Smut, i love lance and hunk, my babes, this is pretty short and fluffy, treasure them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattdarling/pseuds/mattdarling
Summary: Hunk loves Lance,Lance loves Hunk,And the rest is history.





	Ravishing

Lance was absolutely ravishing. I mean, Hunk knew this, he always knew this. But especially now when Lance had his thighs spread on each side of Hunk, and his sweat glittering under the soft fairy lights. Hunk groaned under his breath as he held Lance’s hips and guided him down on his thick cock.

“Fuck” Hunk let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding “Lance you’re so beautiful. So, so beautiful. I -” his sentence was cut short when Lance sunk down on him, taking him to a hilt. Lance leaned back against the palm of Hunks hands, blue eyes glazed over and his jaw went slack.

“Hah - Hunk, please. I need to move, I need you -” Lance held onto Hunks thighs for support and his voice sounded absolutely punch-drunk. He let out a faint grin as he felt Hunk swell inside of him. Even when he was about to get fucked senseless, he still had half of a mind for what made the other weak.

“I need you! Please!” He cried out a little more desperate and Hunk was thrown out of his thoughts and back to the beauty on top of him. He hadn’t realized how hard he was holding down Lance’s hips down. Hunk used that as a leverage and started moving Lance for him. He groaned as he lifted lance and practically dropped him on his cock. There was never a time that Lance didn’t feel amazing.

The room filled with the sounds of their ragged breaths as well as skin slapping on skin. As much as Lance was beautiful, this was too slow for his taste. In a swift movement Hunk flipped them over, completely encasing Lance with his body. The other yelped a little at the surprise but nonetheless was left with a coy grin, leaving Hunk hungry.

Hunk loved to be on top, he loved to see Lance unfold and more than anything, he just loved Lance with every fiber of his being. Lance keened when his sweet spot was hit and suddenly it looked like the fairy lights were blowing up. His hands scrambled, trying to grab at the sheets, at Hunks arms, anything. Hunk flashed his beautiful smile and Lance swore he was dying.

Hunk scooped his arm under the curve of Lance’s back and kissed him with everything he had. Every sound that left Lance’s mouth, Hunk swallowed and vise-versa. Hunk kissed his way to Lance’s jaw and continued with his slow pace. He loved when this lasted, even if it drove Lance up the wall.

The only difference is this time, it was driving Hunk up the wall too.

Change isn’t always bad, so Hunk took it upon himself to switch it up a little. He pounded into Lance and the smaller let out a mix of a moan and a yell, something Hunk has never heard.

“Look at you, my beautiful slut.” Lance shut his eyes tight and threw his head back on the pillow. He raked his nails down Hunk’s soft brown skin, sure to leave red blots later. With one more deep thrust and another thirsty kiss, Lance was coming. Untouched. His body convulsed and spasmed while thick white lines painted his chest, nearly reaching his chin. Hunk was so taken aback that he didn’t need anything more to be spilling deep inside of Lance.

Which brings as back to his initial thought. Lance is ravishing, and Hunk has never been so in love.

**Author's Note:**

> reach me on [tumblr](https://mattwritesgayporn.tumblr.com)


End file.
